


.pretending

by AkaToMidori



Series: Pretending [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: It was their last night at the hut, and Sho was making it count.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Pretending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582990
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.pretending

**Author's Note:**

> _Dec 30_  
>  Prompt: “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”

It was their last night at the hut, and Sho was making it count. 

Yes, initially his plan had been to just hang out with his friends and have a great vacation all together before they had to go back to their universities and their city routine, but since that first night of four days ago, when Aiba had implied that he wasn’t straight, his new purpose had been to kiss as many girls as he could to prove him wrong. 

Of course, Sho was, in fact, all but straight. He knew for a fact that he was into boys a hundred percent. Dudes. Guys. Men. Bros. Males of the human species. Especially one Aiba Masaki in particular. Not that he would ever confess to being attracted to him, of course. He wasn’t going to lose Aiba forever by revealing that he was in love with him. So he made it a point to kiss a different girl on each night they spent there. In front of Aiba, of course. 

That night he had just played tonsil hockey with a very nice girl of which he would never remember the name from some foreign country, but Aiba, yet again, wasn’t taking the bait. If anything, with each new girl Sho kissed, Aiba, and their imp friend Nino, would just grin amusedly and start whispering while looking at him. The rest of their friends, Jun and Ohno, had just ignored this whole thing for the past three nights. Jun was cranky because he couldn’t sleep very well on the uncomfortable couch back at the hut, but mainly he thought that whatever Aiba and Nino found funny was probably dumb. And Ohno, well, he was just being Ohno. 

They walked their way to the hut for their last night in before their departure in the morning. The snow was sticking to their boots, and Sho was shivering in his clothes. He was in a bad mood the whole way until he felt someone bump him on his shoulder playfully.

“So,” Aiba said as he walked next to him, “that girl was hot. What was her name?” 

What _was_ her name? Gardenia? Genevieve? Something like that. No, wait… “Gabriella,” he replied. “She’s a Russian exchange student.” 

“She had a great rack on her,” Aiba commented, cupping his hands suggestively. 

“Yeah,” Sho said automatically. 

“What are we thinking? Double D?” 

“... Probably, yes.” 

Behind them, Nino giggled. 

It was past 2 a.m. when they finally turned off the lights and climbed into bed. On Sho’s left, Aiba punched his pillow and settled under the covers. Sho shut his eyes and thanked every god that this was going to be the last night he would spend in the same bed with Aiba. That morning he had woken up feeling warm and contented, and he had realized just in time that he had ended up tangled into Aiba’s embrace and was using his chest as a pillow. He had slowly slipped away from the other guy before he could wake up and had run to the bathroom to take a long and cold shower. 

“Are you still awake…?” Aiba asked all of a sudden. 

“We just got into bed. I’m not like Ohno, I can’t just fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.” 

“Right.”

Sho felt the bed move when Aiba turned around to face him and he did the same instinctively. This time, they had left the curtains open, and, as soon as his eyes got used to the darkness, the rays of moonlight helped him make out Aiba’s face in front of him. He was closer to him than he had ever been during the past few nights, so close that he could smell the faint scent of beer coming from Aiba. They were only a breath away, and Sho was afraid that he would go insane if he didn’t kiss him soon, but he couldn’t risk ruining both his lady killer pretense _and_ his friendship with Aiba in one go just because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. 

But Sho didn’t have to worry for long, because before he knew it, Aiba had decided to close the distance between them himself and kiss him full on the mouth. As Sho’s brain short-circuited, Aiba deepened the kiss with no further ado, licking into his mouth and spreading the taste of beer everywhere. Sho mumbled in their kiss and Aiba got one of his legs over his hips, circling him and pulling him even closer. Sho almost bit Aiba’s tongue when he felt something hard poking him on his thigh and all of his sensibility went to the wind. He fisted Aiba’s shirt and started kissing him back, rough and demanding. Aiba hummed contentedly in their kiss and pushed their bodies impossibly close, all but humping Sho’s leg. With his blood completely rushing to his nether regions, Sho decided that he needed to speak now while he still had a spark of reason left in him. 

“Wait,” Sho said pulling away a bit, his mind trying to remember what words were and how to use them. “What are you doing!?”

“It’s okay,” Aiba shushed him, trying to get his lips anywhere on Sho’s body and making him groan inadvertently. “God, I’ve been waiting for so long to do this,” he whispered. 

“Wait…” Sho repeated, but it lacked conviction. He tried to focus so that he could think, so that he could try and make sense of what was happening, but it was proving a very difficult task, what with Aiba’s mouth expertly sucking on his neck and his hands relentlessly roaming over his back and his ass with no hesitation whatsoever. “Wait, so you knew!?”

Aiba giggled. “I’m not blind, Sho-chan. I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking. Nino and I just thought it would be fun to see how far you’d go to pretend you’re straight. But I couldn’t wait any longer,” he concluded, his voice darkened by lust.

Sho opened and closed his mouth like a fish and Aiba laughed before kissing him again. He knew he should be angry at Aiba and Nino, but as his friend took off his shirt and climbed on top of him, he realized that he couldn’t find it in him to care. Apparently he sucked at disguising his crush, but if he had to kiss a few girls and then be teased for it to be with Aiba, then so be it. 

It was all worth it in the end.


End file.
